gfaqs_playstation2fandomcom-20200214-history
First PS2/PS1 Character you thought of when you hear the word
This is a list for finished entries of the "First PS2/PS1 character you thought of when you hear the word" topic on the GameFAQs Playstation 2 message board: Day 1: Grass - Snake (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) Day 2: Headband - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) Day 3: Knight - Steiner (Final Fantasy IX) & Ramza (Final Fantasy Tactics) Day 4: Glasses - Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) Day 5: Oven - Oven Man (Resident Evil 4) Day 6: Trap - Bridget (Guilty Gear) Day 7: Swine - Pey'j (Beyond Good & Evil) Day 8: Fire - Ifrit (Final Fantasy X) Day 9: Water - Tidus (Final Fantasy X) Day 10: Wind - Luc (Genso Suikoden II) & Talim (Soul Calibur 2) Day 11: Earth - No Winner Day 12: Lightning - Ixion (Final Fantasy X) Day 13: Heart - Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Day 14: Thunder - Thundergod Cid (Final Fantasy Tactics) Day 15: Bounce - Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII) & Klonoa (Klonoa) Day 16: Sun - Tidus (Final Fantasy X) & Amaterasu (Okami) Day 17: Unite - Tokugawa Ieyasu (Samurai Warriors 2 / Sengoku Basara) Day 18: Rage - Millia Rage (Guilty Gear series) & Caim (Drakengard series) Day 19: Hide - Solid Snake (Metal Gear series) Day 20: Professor - Professor (Spyro series) Day 21: Curry - Nel Zelpher (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time) Day 22: Window - Windows (Suikoden Series) Day 23: Shock - Shocker (Spiderman Series) Day 24: Potato - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story games) Day 25: Justice - Justice (Guilty Gear series) Day 26: Scythe - Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts 2) Day 27: Sea - Lazlo/Hero - (Genso Suikoden IV) Day 28: Pervert - Junpei Iori (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3) & Justin (Grandia) Day 29: Laugh - Tidus (Final Fantasy X) Day 30: Thief - Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) & Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) Day 31: Soul - Gig (Soul Nomad) Day 32: Spear - Kimahri (Final Fantasy X) Day 33: Lord - The Most Badass Freaking Overlord In The Entire Cosmos, Zetta (Makai Kingdom) Day 34: Buns - No Winner Day 35: Knife - Tonberry (Final Fantasy X) Day 36: Red - Red XIII (Final Fantasy VII) Day 37: Blue - Lucia (Lunar 2: Eternal Blue) Day 38: Green - The Incredible Hulk (Hulk series) Day 39: Yellow - Chocobo (Final Fantasy series) Day 40: Silver - Silver Surfer (Marvel Ultimate Alliance) & Dural (Virtua Fighter 4) Day 41: Gold - Gold Golem (Dragon Quest VIII) Day 42: Crystal - Zidane (Final Fantasy IX) & Crash Bandicoot (Crash Series) Day 43: White - Moogle (Final Fantasy series) Day 44: Black - Whoever the main character is that you play in the game (Black) Day 45: Mask - Inuyasha (Inuyasha and the Secret of the Cursed Mask) Day 46: Pirate - Balthier (Final Fantasy XII) Day 47: King - King (Tekken series) Day 48: Queen - Queen Brahne (Final Fantasy IX) Day 49: Prince - The Prince (Prince of Persia series) Day 50: Princess - Medea (Dragon Quest VIII) & Natalia (Tales of the Abyss) Day 51: Butler - Lawrence (Ratchet & Clank 3) Day 52: Maid - Iroha (Samurai Shodown Anthology) Day 53: Silence - Lulu (Final Fantasy X) Day 54: Cat - Mao (Shadow Hearts 3) Day 55: Dog - Hewie (Haunting Ground) & Ruff Trigger (Ruff Trigger) Day 56: Horse - Agro (Shadow of the Colossus) Day 57: Dragon - Ryu (Breath of Fire series) Day 57: Dragon - Ryu (Breath of Fire series) Day 58: Bird - Chocobos (Final Fantasy series) Day 59: Insects - Oglops (Final Fantasy IX) Day 60: Giant - No Winner Day 61: Strategist - Lucretia Merces (Suikoden V) & Zhuge Liang (Dynasty Warriors series) Day 62: Spy - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid series) Day 63: Detective - Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) & Johnny Garland (Shadow Hearts: From the New World) Day 64: Bandit - Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) Day 65: Sneak - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid series) Day 66: Ice - Shiva (Final Fantasy series) Day 67: Halberd - Seong Mina (Soul Calibur series) Day 68: Axe - Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia) Day 69: Saber - Zero (Megaman X series) Day 70: Scimitar - The Prince (Prince of Persia series) Day 71: Tonfas - Talim (Soul Calibur series) Day 72: Rapier - Angelo (Dragon Quest VIII) Day 73: Crossbow - Mercedes (Odin Sphere) Day 74: Dude - Prinny (Disgaea series) Day 75: Lie - Marquis Ondore (Final Fantasy XII) Day 76: Protagonist (Persona 4) & The Truth (GTA: San Andreas) Day 77: Death - Kratos (God of War series) Day 78: Excalibur - Steiner (Final Fantasy IX) Day 79: Masamune - Auron (Final Fantasy X) & Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) Day 80: Ragnarok - Odin (Valkyrie Profile series) Day 81: Orochi - Amaterasu (Okami)